


To Your Brand New Car

by d_rose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bi-Curious Dean Winchester, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, High School Student Castiel (Supernatural), High School Student Dean Winchester, Homophobic Language, M/M, Slow Build, Tough Castiel (Supernatural), Tough Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_rose/pseuds/d_rose
Summary: After John Winchester's precious car is vandalized with homophobic slurs, Dean and Castiel exact their revenge, and re-evaluate their friendship.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	To Your Brand New Car

Dean chuckled, Castiel shook his head with disbelief as the two got up from their usual spot in front of the fountain at the center of the mall. Dean didn’t used to understand why Cas liked that spot so much, everyone who entered the mall could see you from that position, but he supposed that was also why Cas liked it so much- he loved people watching. In fact, over the years of their friendship it was slowly becoming Dean’s favorite spot as well. Cas would perch himself on the edge of the fountain and cross his legs for balance. He used to sit poised and quiet, observing those who walked by as he slowly chewed on a pretzel with spicy mustard from his favorite kiosk. Now, when Castiel sits at the fountain, he usually is laughing so hard his body is threatening to toss him backwards into the fountain, his pretzel often landing in the water with a sad stare. Dean always bought him a new pretzel, it was the least he could do, after all he was the cause of the fits of laughter. Today, Castiel had eaten his entire pretzel before they even sat down- the girl at the counter was new and burned Dean’s pretzel three times. Their food was comped by the manager, not that they cared. Castiel didn’t have a care in the world, his eyes pricked with tears when the cashier burned the second pretzel, but when she informed Dean she burned the third pretzel, Deans eyes bulged out of his head like a cartoon character and Castiel was wheezing. 

“Okay, we are finding a new pretzel stand,” Dean said as he threw his napkin in the trash and caught up to his friend, who was nearly out the door of the mall. Dean threw his arm around Castiel’s shoulder playfully as the two exited the automatic doors. Castiel felt his cheeks burning pink at the contact. He had been physical with other people before, like when Meg Masters tried to give him a blow job at one of Ash’s parties, but he was too drunk to get it up, and the time when the only other openly gay student Balthazar kissed him behind the bleachers during gym class and he forgot to breathe for so long he began to feel a headache come on. But none of these touches compared to how being physical with Dean felt. Dean could pat Cas on the shoulder and he would blush, when their hands would brush when they reached for the same thing Cas would forget how to speak for a solid thirty seconds, the first time they shared a bed together at a sleepover Castiel had his first erection, even this simple gesture made his legs feel weak and he had to refrain from melting into Dean’s warm embrace. Dean never seemed to notice Castiel’s intense reaction to physical contact, which Cas silently thanked God for.

“But that’s the only one in town,” Cas frowned, turning to give Dean his best sad puppy dog eyes, his nose nearly brushing Dean’s ear.

Dean could never resist the sad eyes, so he rolled his eyes and sighed, “I guess it’ll do until another one opens up.”

Castiel grinned at his friend, the smile faltering when Dean removed his arm from around his shoulders. “If one does, they will go out of business in a month’s time, I guarantee you.”

“Oh you guarantee it? You’re giving me the famous Cas guarantee?” Dean teased, pulling the car keys out of his pocket as they neared his father’s car towards the back of the parking lot. Dean learned from his father to always park far back, away from other cars to avoid careless bumps from shopping carts or dings by car doors.

“Mhm, hmm. I am,” Castiel nodded with a smirk.

“We’ll see about that when I open up the best damn pretzel shack this town has ever seen,” Dean smirked back, then stopping in his tracks when his eyes shifted to the car. “Cas, what is that?” Dean asked, his eyes wide, staring at the driver’s side door.

“What’s what?” Castiel asked, squinting. He’d be damned if he had to wear glasses, his sexuality already placed a large enough target on his back, he didn’t want to be dubbed a nerd too, a _gay nerd_. He opted for sitting front row in his classes and turning to their textbooks when he couldn’t read the chalkboard.

“That, it looks like a scratch. That wasn’t there when we got here, was it?” Dean jogged over to get a better look, dropping to his knees when he reached the gorgeous classic car.

“Dean, I’m sure it’s nothing,” Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean’s over protection of the car. Cas always thought his obsession with cars was kind of stupid, but it was endearing how much care Dean put into his fathers car. It wasn’t rare for Dean to get up at 7 on a Saturday morning to wash the car before he went to work.

“Cas! Look!” Dean exclaimed, grabbing his friend by the hand and dragging him closer, “It- it says _fag_. Someone keyed my dad’s car,” Dean shouted, his hands gently running his hands over the scratches.

“What? No!” Castiel got closer and upon further inspection he realized that it did in fact have the word scratched into the drivers side. “Dean, I-” Castiel started speaking but found he was speechless, he really had no idea what to say.

“No, no, no, no. Fuck, Cas! My dad’s going to kill me!” Dean stood up, running his hands through his hair. 

“You can fix this, right?” Castiel asked hopefully, unsure if painting was within Dean's expertise.

“No I can’t fix this! She needs to be painted! I can’t paint a car!” Dean shouted.

“Dean, calm down-”

“Don’t fucking tell me to calm down, Cas!”

“Dean, what about Bobby? Can he fix it?”

Dean looked at the car sadly, “Yeah, Bobby could probably put a new coat on.”

“Then let’s go to Bobby’s,” Cas tentatively reached out to place a comforting hand on Dean’s bicep.

Dean sighed, “Yeah, yeah, let’s go to Bobby’s.”

He was silent for nearly the entire drive to his uncle’s garage, he wasn’t obnoxiously singing along to Led Zeppelin, his fingers weren’t drumming on the steering wheel, or poking fun at Cas for _‘not knowing good music even if it bit him on the ass’_. Castiel was also silent, he was going over what had happened in his head, trying to figure out why that word, of all words to vandalize the car with. He worried it was aimed at him, not Dean, and that John Winchester’s most prized possession was just caught in the crossfire of the bullying Castiel regularly experienced. Castiel had known Dean for nearly their entire lives, and Dean had never done anything that made him think he was gay. Dean was a total ladies man, nearly every girl in school was throwing themselves at him despite him not fitting in with the popular crowd. There was no way this hateful act was geared towards Dean, there was just no way.

“What if my dad is there?” Dean asked quietly while they were stopped at a red light, looking over at Cas for reassurance.

“He won’t be, it’s nearly seven, he’s probably home on the couch half asleep watching the news,” Castiel said, with good reason too. He had spent enough time at the Winchester’s household to know their routines.

Dean didn’t respond, he just slowly nodded as they pulled into Bobby’s driveway. Bobby opened the porch door when he saw the familiar car rolling to a stop in front of the house. “What’d you forget now?” He shouted, expecting John to exit the car claiming he left something behind in his office. Bobby was surprised to see the two teens get out. “Everything alright?” Bobby asked, stepping outside, now worried why Dean was showing up so late, hoping John hadn’t gotten mouthy again after a few too many drinks.

“Bobby, I need your help, please,” Dean said, practically begging. 

“What is it?” He walked into the yard to meet Dean, who was now waving him over to the driver’s side. Bobby whistled when he saw the scratches, “Who’d you piss off?”

“Can you fix it?” Dean asked hopefully, pleading in his eyes. 

Bobby bent down to get a better look at the damage, but couldn’t see as well as he needed to without proper lighting. “Pull ‘er into the bay, lemme take a closer look,” Bobby instructed, backing away from the car to open the garage door.

Dean nervously exited the car after he pulled it into the garage, Bobby was standing beside him, and Cas joined them shortly after. “Well I’d hate to see the other guy,” he joked.

“So can you fix it?” Dean asked impatiently, he was chewing on his thumbnail anxiously.

“Yeah, I can fix it. Let’s get you two home before your momma’s start to worry.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, and Castiel placed a gentle but supportive hand on his back. The two boys piled into Bobby’s pickup truck for a ride home despite only being a short walk, but Bobby didn’t want the boys to walk in the dark so he insisted on dropping them off. The car was silent save for Johnny Cash playing softly on the radio, Dean’s thoughts going a mile a minute trying to come up with an excuse for John about why he didn’t have the car. Bobby put his truck in park in between the boy’s houses, Cas thanked him for the lift before opening the door to go. He hovered a moment upon exiting the car, waiting for Dean, but Bobby sensed his hesitation and said, “Why don’t you go inside, I need to talk to Dean a minute.”

“Right. Thanks again, Bobby. Dean, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, turning to look back at the truck briefly before entering his house.

“So how much of this is John going to find out about?” Bobby asked after Castiel shut the car door.

“Uh, there was a scratch and I went straight to you,” Dean suggested, that was all he had come up with. He told himself it wasn’t so much a lie as it was just leaving out a couple details.

Bobby nodded, “A scratch.”

“From a shopping cart. We were at the mall.”

“Alright.”

“Alright?”

“Your daddy’s not a touchy-feely guy, but he loves you. You’re his son, he always will.”

“Except if I fuck up his car,” Dean mumbled, looking out the window at his house, knowing his fate was only a few steps away.

“I ain’t talkin’ about the car. I can read, you know.”

“Bobby-” Dean started but was cut off.

“Listen, I don’t care about who you’re with. We don’t care about none of that. Family is family. We just want to see you happy, and that Castiel’s a good kid-”

“What?” Dean laughed, “Castiel? No, no, no, no, Bobby it’s not like that," he defended.

“Family is family and that ain’t gonna change. You don’t have to tell your daddy until you’re ready, but he ain't gonna love you any less.”

“I’m, I’m not gay Bobby!” Dean exclaimed defensively, his voice raising the more distraught he got.

“Yeah, alright. Well, you better get your ass home,” Bobby grunted, unconvinced but wanting the conversation to be over, eager to go home and finish watching the baseball game.

Dean hurried out of the truck, mroe than eager to escape the conversation with Bobby, but once he was standing on the pavement he realized it was time to face the music. He trudged inside and as he was taking his jacket off John called out to him from the living room.

“Who was that outside?” 

“Bobby, he uh, gave Cas and I a ride home,” Dean poked at the carpet with the toe of his boot.

“And how did Bobby give you a ride if you had my car?”

“Bobby has it, there was, um, a small accident.”

“An accident? What happened?” John and Mary both jumped up from their unofficial seats on the couch. Mary fussed over Dean, checking his body for injured while John stood with his arms crossed, waiting to hear what happened with the car.

“Mom, I’m fine. A shopping cart scratched the paint’s all. Bobby is fixing it.”

“Were you in the car when it happened? Those carts can get pretty fast,” Mary teased and then patted Dean’s cheek lovingly.

“How many times have I told you to park in the back of the lot away from the other cars.”

“I did, but this one must have gone rouge or something. I’m really sorry, dad,” Dean said, looking at the ground.

“Well, I guess you did the right thing taking her to Bobby. If this happens again just make sure to tell me first.”

“It won’t happen again,” Dean assured his father, who seemed less angry than Dean expected.

“Well I’m glad you boys are okay. Did you eat dinner?” Mary asked.

“Just a pretzel,” Dean said.

“That Castiel and his pretzels,” Mary chuckled, “there’s leftover meatloaf in the fridge if you want it.”

“Thanks, mom!” Dean called, already in the kitchen.

Dean sat in front of the microwave, watching the meatloaf spin around as his mind reverted back to his conversation with Bobby. Bobby thought he was gay. Dean Winchester, the biggest stud in Lawrence High, gay, he nearly scoffed it was so ridiculous. He dug into the meatloaf without allowing it to cool down, his thoughts about his sexuality flew out of his mind when he took a big bite of the meatloaf and immediately burned his mouth. “Ah, ah, hot,” he said around the food in his mouth. 

When Dean finally retreated to his room that night, he peeked out the window for a second, Cas’s room had a faint glow coming from within. Dean almost rolled his eyes at the thought of Cas pretending to be asleep but hiding a small reading light under his pillow so he could read until the wee morning hours. He considered sneaking out to tell Cas how John handled the news, but he figured he would tell him soon enough in the morning. Instead, Dean laid in bed tossing and turning for hours, unable to shake the idea that Bobby thought him and Castiel were together from his mind. Rationally, he could understand it, the two were nearly inseparable for the past six years, they did everything together; the only real friend the other had. 

Castiel was sitting in the Winchester’s kitchen the next morning when Dean finally got himself ready for school. “Muffin?” Cas offered Dean through a mouthful, holding out the basket of muffins Mary must have made the night before. 

“Don’t mind if I do,” Dean said, grabbing two blueberry muffins. 

“We have to take the bus,” Cas said, licking the crumbs off his fingers, sucking gently attempting to remove the stain from the berry off his pointer finger. Dean tried not to stare as Cas sucked on his finger, but he was suddenly very aware that he had stopped chewing, and that Cas was staring back at him, clearly aware of Dean’s gaze.

“The bus?” Dean asked, purposely fidgeting with his backpack so he wouldn’t have to look at Cas, his cheeks burning.

“Yeah, the school bus. Big yellow thing, flashing lights.”

Dean groaned, “Mom can’t take us?”

“She left ten minutes ago, if you weren’t such a diva maybe she would have driven us,” Cas teased, wiping his mouth with a napkin. Dean silently cursed him for not using the napkin to clean off his fingers, _did he do that on purpose_ , running through his mind. Sam trudged down the stairs, complaining to his older brother about the lack of hot water in the shower.

“Some people care about how they look and don’t just roll out of bed,” Dean teased as he shoved the rest of the first muffin in his mouth and wrapped the second in a napkin, shooting a look to Cas.

Cas glared, “I’ve been told my messy hair is sexy. Like I’ve recently had intercourse.”

Dean pulled his backpack on, “Dude don’t call it intercourse, no wonder you’re a virgin.”

“Says the virgin,” Castiel pointed out before turning on his heels to go out to the bus stop. “We’re going to miss the bus if you don’t get moving, diva.”

“That’s a good idea, let’s miss the bus,” Dean said with a smile, but followed Cas out the door with Sam hot on their tail. 

“So what did you two idiots do to dad’s car?” Sam asked when they reached the bus stop.

“We didn’t do anything, a shopping cart hit it,” Dean said nervously.

“Right,” Sam said unconvinced, but dropped the subject when the tall blonde tenth grader Jessica Moore arrived. Dean had teased Sammy about his crush on Jess for years, but Sam insisted it wasn’t a crush to the point he tried to tackle Dean the last time he brought it up. Dean decided to leave him alone, not because he was scared of Sam, but because Jess was a nice girl and he secretly hoped Sammy would nut up and ask her out.

“So,” Cas asked, drawing out the ‘o’ and nudging Dean with his elbow.

Dean shrugged, “He wasn’t happy but he wasn’t pissed.”

“That’s a relief,” Castiel said as the school bus approached. The two squeezed into a seat on the bus, their legs gently leaning against each other and bumping at every pothole the bus driver hit. Cas flushed at the contact, briefly glancing at his friend, who he noticed was staring at their legs, a small smile playing on his lips.

Taking the bus allotted extra time for Dean and Catiel before the morning bell rang, so after making a quick stop at Cas’ locker, the two made their way to their usual morning hang out spot. Charlie was talking animatedly to Tessa when they approached. “Look who made it to school on time,” Charlie observed.

“Yeah, yeah, we had to take the bus.”

“The bus? How horrible!” Tessa said sarcastically. 

After the bell rang the crowd of students began moving in all directions, everyone scattering to get to class on time. Through the crowd someone called out to Dean, “Hey Winchester, how’s your car?”

Dean stopped walking, much to the dismay of the other students who were behind him, to try to identify where that voice came from. He looked around but couldn’t tell who called out, so he continued making his way to class while wondering who on earth knew he didn’t have his car. He was fuming when he made it to his first class, knowing that whoever called out to him must have been the same person who keyed the Impala. He was going to figure out who did it if it was the last thing he did. All throughout European history Dean was brainstorming who could have done this- _things hadn’t ended well with Cassie, there was that kid who was picking on Sam he threatened, those jock guys were always giving Cas shit_. Dean hadn’t come up with any real leads- _Cassie was too sweet, the kid who was teasing Sammy avoided the Winchesters like the plague, and well, there were frankly too many jock guys to narrow it down_. He was startled out of his thoughts when the bell rang for second period. The first half of the day flew by as Dean continued to think about suspects and soon enough it was time for lunch. 

He grinned upon walking into the cafeteria, _pizza day_ , the finest cuisine the Kansas public school system could produce. He waved to Sam, standing in line at the register, who scowled at his older brother when Jess turned her attention away from Sam for half a second to see who was waving at them. "Bitch," Dean mumbled under his breath, hoping his brother could feel his curse. When Dean sat down at his usual table no one was there yet, slightly bummed, Cas usually got to the cafeteria first and always greeted Dean with his usual toothy grin. Dean wasn't waiting long when Tessa and Charlie showed up, bickering about the latest episode of Buffy. 

"You two are like an old married couple," Dean pointed out, sipping on the can of soda he got with his pizza. 

Charlie rolled her eyes and gave him the finger before taking a bite out of her pizza. Moments later Andy and Cas arrived, their eyes red and drooping, clearly having just been out smoking in Andy's car. "Jeez, you guys reek!" Charlie exclaimed, fanning her hand and scrunching her nose, Charlie was never one for pot. 

"Oh, weird," Andy said, acting as if he was surprised. 

"How do you keep a 4.0 and show up to half your classes stoned?" Dean asked Cas while grossly chewing with his mouth open. 

Castiel shrugged and eagerly bit into his pizza after dipping it in the monster pile of ranch dressing he insisted he needed to go with his pizza. 

Anna Milton gave Dean a small, shy wave as she walked past their table, and Dean threw her a wink with a smile, earning her to lean in close to her friend and giggle. "Have you hit that already?" Andy asked.

"No," Dean almost laughed. Anna was the chair of the Christian Student Alliance, known for her clinginess to boyfriend's. Dean didn't want to deal with that, especially when her uncle was the principal. He could imagine Principal Alder damn near chasing Dean off campus if he so much as checked her out. Dean liked to flirt with her, but that was the extent of it. 

Charlie and Tessa busied themselves in a conversation, Andy disappearing after muttering something about dessert, and Cas took the moment to quietly ask, "So did you figure out who keyed the car?" 

Dean leaned in a bit closer so he could keep his voice low, he wasn't too keen on the idea of everyone thinking he was gay. _Not that there's anything wrong with that_ , that just isn't who Dean is. Sure, he had a secret obsession with old westerns, and he might have had a poster of George Michael on his wall for approximately 3 minutes until Sammy made a twisted face and asked why- Dean couldn't come up with an answer so instead he tore the poster down and hid it in his closet. And sure, he had to stop sharing the bed with Cas during sleepovers when he hit 13 because on more than one occasion he would wake up with his morning wood pressed into Cas, and shit, he liked it. "Uh, well not really. I've been racking my brain all day and I have a few suspects but nothing solid." Castiel nodded along, "Someone yelled about my car to me this morning, he probably could have been the one who did it."

"Most likely, criminals often enjoy revisiting the scene of the crime, they take pleasure in seeing their work," Cas nodded. "Did you recognize his voice?"

"No, but that eliminates Cassie as a suspect."

Caa raised and eyebrow and almost laughed, "Cassie? Really?"

"Hey, she was not too happy with me about you know," Dean paused, "all that."

Castiel frowned, "I still do not think she would do something as hateful as that."

"Me neither," Dean said, picking up and inspecting his empty soda can.

"So who else?" 

"Josh, that kid I threatened when he was giving Sammy a hard time. Or those jock douche bags," Dean said.

Castiel sat thoughtfully for a moment before the bell rang and he was unable to respond. "I'll see ya later, Cas," Dean said as he hurried out of his seat, his next class was chemistry and the science labs were on the other side of the building. Usually he didn't care if he was late, but today he didn't feel like talking to Cas about what happened. 

After school Dean briefly considered staying after and getting a ride home from mom with Sam and Cas after they finished debate club but when Andy offered him a ride he accepted- if he stayed he was only going to be sitting around for two hours waiting. The two did exactly what Dean expected them to- sit in Andy's van and smoke a joint before deciding they were hungry and making their way back to the Winchester's. Andy and Dean sat in front of the television, an empty bag of potato chips on the coffee table, Dean was half asleep when the front door opened suddenly and Sam hurried past the living room up to his bedroom. Mary and Cas entered the room and Cas sat down on the couch in between Dean and Andy, much closer to Dean than necessary. 

"Hey Mrs W," Andy greeted, taking his feet off the table, afraid of being scolded.

"Hi Andrew, hi sweetie," Mary placed a gentle kiss to the top of Dean's head.

"Hey, ma," he responded as Cas reached for the chips only to find air.

"Shi-shoot it's almost dinner time, gotta go!" Andy exclaimed, now that Mary was home that meant his mother was also likely home and wondering where he was. 

"Tell your mom I said hello!" Mary called to Andy from the kitchen.

"You got it Mrs. W!" Andy smiled at her before hurrying out the door.

After Andy's spot on the couch opened up Cas didn't move away, in fact Dean thought he might have even moved closer to him, their knees were just barely touching. Cas didn't bring up the car again, he figured Dean hadn't told him family more than there was a scratch and by dinner time John made it home with the Impala looking as pristine as always. Castiel parted for dinner and John lectured Dean about responsibility over dinner, who accepted the lecture solemnly with his head held low, staring at his peas. 

Castiel did not mention the incident again, especially why it happened. Not that he had much of a choice- despite being next door neighbors he barely saw Dean for the next month. John forbade Dean from taking the car to and from school, so Mary usually dropped him and Sam off before work, often too early for Castiel. Dean usually wasn’t leaning against the lockers chatting with Charlie and Tessa, instead Cas heard he had been hanging around Lisa Braden and her gaggle of cheerleaders. He hid his sadness, not well, but avoided the topic of Dean whenever Charlie or Tessa mentioned him. Castiel still attended debate club with Sam, who seemed oblivious on any matters regarding Dean. He didn’t say anything to Sam, but he knew Dean had retreated because he didn’t want to be associated with the gay kid any longer. Dean didn’t want his family’s property to be damaged, _being my friend puts a target on his back_. Castiel was no stranger to the tormenting, his house was regularly egged- his mom would always say something along the lines of _“Castiel, it was the darnedest thing. There were eggshells all over the driveway this morning”_ as if she didn’t know what was really happening. She was in denial. He began spending time with Meg Masters again. She was no good for him but he didn’t care, she was one of the only people who would even talk to him outside of his small circle. Meg Masters was the kind of girl to skip class to smoke and give handies below the bleachers, so Castiel spent the hour he was supposed to be in home ec chain smoking Parliaments while Meg disappeared with that senior Cowley or whatever his name was- Cas didn’t care to learn it. Whenever him and Meg finished he would come out from behind the shed, zipping his pants up and say _“Your turn,”_ in that English accent that reminded him of Balthazar and how much he wished Bal’s parents didn’t move back to London. The smug bastard would smirk and saunter off to wherever he was supposed to be. 

By the time the final bell of the day rang he was itching for another smoke so instead of going to debate club, Castiel opted to make his way around the back of the school to smoke in peace, until he felt a hand grab him by the arm and pull him in the corner by the vending machine. He just closed his eyes and braced for impact, expecting a punch to land on his face or his gut but instead heard Dean’s voice, “Cas, I figured out who did it,” he said just above a whisper.

Castiel’s eyes opened and he was inches away from Dean’s, he had pulled him very close in order to fit in the crevice out of sight. “What?” He hadn’t expected to hear from Dean again, let alone be squished into a nook with their bodies almost flush against each other.

“My dad’s car. I figured out who keyed it,” Dean said, turning around to look down the hallway, making sure no one was watching. “Dick Roman,” he whispered.

Castiel wasn’t surprised, Richard Roman was the student body president, the best quarterback Lawrence High had ever seen, and picking on Cas was one of his favorite past times. “How do you know?” 

“Lisa told me yesterday, I guess he was bragging about it on the way to their game last week. Man, where the fuck have you been? I’ve been looking all over for you. Charlie and Tessa said you’ve been hanging out with Meg again,” Dean began.

“Where have _I_ been?” Castiel scoffed.

Dean scowled, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“After the incident you disappeared off the face of the earth. Stopped giving me a ride to school, started spending all your time with your new girlfriend,” Castiel had venom in his voice, spitting out the word girlfriend as if it were toxic.

“Girlfriend? What are you talking about, Cas?” Dean crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Lisa. Charlie told me you’ve been spending time with her,” he looked at the ground, attempting to hide his disappointment. 

“Lisa?” Dean almost laughed, “Really, Cas?”

“Well, yeah,” he dug the toe of his shoe into the ground.

“Dude, she’s not my type. We’re friends, I uh,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck and licked his lips nervously, “kind of had a hunch the person who keyed my car was one of those football assholes, so I might have flirted with Lisa to get information,” Dean spoke lower as he reached the end of his sentence, his voice trailing off, clearly ashamed that he had lead Lisa on to get information.

“You what?” Castiel exclaimed.

“Listen, it was shitty of me but I got what I needed right!” Dean had a shit eating grin on his face, clearly proud of himself for finally getting to the bottom of the mystery.

“You’re unbelievable,” Castiel laughed, pushing Dean’s shoulder, earning a laugh from his friend.

“I’m sorry I ditched you like that, I should have at least told you what was going on. But I was worried if they saw me with you they’d be extra cautious.”

“You wanted them to think we weren’t friends anymore so Lisa would trust you.”

“Yeah, exactly. Shit, Cas I’m so sorry. I’m sorry if I hurt you, you’re my best friend.”

“You really hurt me, Dean. I, I thought-” Castiel looked at the ground again, not wanting to make eye contact while he felt tears pricking at his eyes.

Dean pulled his friend into a hug and squeezed gently, their heads resting against each other, Cas couldn’t help but inhale some of Dean’s scent, his nostrils filling with the smell of old leather from his jacket. “I’m so sorry Cas,” Dean said, his voice cracking. “I hope you’ll forgive me, but I understand if you don’t,” he said, pulling away from their embrace. 

Castiel nodded, “Of course I do, Dean. You did what you had to do to get justice.”

“Speaking of justice,” Dean said with a wicked grin on his face. 

Mary let Dean borrow her car, she felt bad about what had happened with the Impala, it really wasn’t Dean’s fault someone couldn’t put their shopping cart back where it belongs. Dean promised they would be back at a reasonable hour- Cas and Dean were just going to the movies after school, but Mary waved him off and told him to have fun. Sam whined when Dean said he and Cas were going to the movies, but when Dean told him they were seeing a horror movie Sam changed his tune and happily agreed to movie night at home with their mom. When school got out, Dean and Cas went to their favorite pizza joint for an after school snack until the sun went down and they could hear the marching band begin to play. Dean parked his mother’s car in the student parking lot wherever he could find a spot, filled nearly to the brim because the game was against their rivals. He adjusted his backpack and left the car doors unlocked, they weren’t going to be gone long. Castiel checked his watch, it had been nearly 20 minutes after the start of the game, so they had plenty of time until halftime and all the attendees should be staying put for now.

“What’s his car look like?” Castiel asked.

“Red convertible,” Castiel knew Dean was rolling his eyes even though he couldn’t see him in the dimly lit parking lot.

“Figures.”

“There it is!” Dean whispered, pointing to a brand new shiny red convertible, courtesy of Mr. and Mrs. Roman.

“Ready?” Castiel asked.

“Not yet,” Dean looked around before unzipping his backpack, pulling out a crowbar, letting it drop by his side. He looked back at Cas, who had a stoic expression on his face, carefully facing the bleachers across the parking lot, keeping an eye to make sure no one was coming. Dean stood silently with the crowbar in his hand, waiting a moment. Cas was about to ask him what he was waiting for when he heard a commotion coming from the field, the commentators announcing that a touchdown was scored, the crowd began cheering and the band started to play when he heard another noise that didn’t fit in so much. A crash of metal on metal, then the sound of a car alarm. Dean grunted and he heard the smashing sound again, and again, and again until the sound of the game began to lull.

“We should go,” Cas urged, still keeping lookout.

“Here, you try, Cas,” Dean said, shoving the crowbar into Cas’ hand even though he didn’t ask for it. Dean stood staring ahead at the field, Cas stood at the back of the car and with one sweeping motion brought the crowbar up, then smashing it into the trunk once, twice, three times until Dean grabbed his hand and they were off. 

Dean lead him through the parking lot until they made it back to Mary’s car, they slipped into the car and locked the doors as Dean slipped the crowbar into his backpack and under the backseat. Dean and Castiel were both panting from the adrenaline, staring into each other’s eyes, able to feel the energy and heat radiating off the other. They continued to stare at each other for a moment, hearing their heavy breathing, the car alarm and crowd cheering in the distance. 

“How do you feel?” Castiel asked.

“I feel,” Dean hesitated and cocked his head, like he was thinking, but instead of responding he leaned over the center console and used his hands on the back of Cas’s head to pull him closer until their lips collided together. Castiel pulled back ever so slightly out of surprise, but immediately pushed himself closer, wanting to feel more of Dean’s lips on his own. Dean brought his hands to cup Castiel’s chin, and Cas’s hands went to the back of Dean’s head, gripping the short hairs tight. Dean pulled away suddenly and said with a smile on his face, “Let’s get outta here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this one-shot inspired by Showdown at P-Town by Say Anything. I could just imagine Dean and Cas busting up someone's car as revenge for vandalizing the Impala, so I had to run with it.


End file.
